yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 070
ホワイトサンダー！ | romaji = Asuka Vāsasu Manjōme Howaito Sandā! | japanese translated = Asuka VS Manjome - White Thunder! | episode number = 70 | japanese air date = February 1, 2006 | english air date = October 5, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Armed Dragon LV10 | animation director = Chi Man Park }} Obelisk White?, known as Asuka VS Manjome - White Thunder! in the Japanese version, is the seventieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Chazz walks into the Obelisk dorm, looking for trouble. The other students think he was going crazy and doesn't belong in the dorm because he was a Slifer. Little did they know, Chazz was planning to make the students members of the Society of Light. They ignore him at first, until Chazz challenges them to a Duel and promises to beat all of them. Meanwhile, two of Alexis’s friends come to see her. They tell her, Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry about Chazz and the trouble he is causing at the dorm. When they get there, the entire dorm is painted white to represent the Society of Light. Chazz is standing at the front steps, along with the other Obelisks that he turned into members by beating them in a Duel. Atticus is there and he warns them about how Chazz has become a stronger Duelist since he joined the Society. Chazz explains that the Society is run by Sartorius, who Jaden remembered to be Aster Phoenix’s manager. Chazz says that Sartorius is more than that; Sartorius can help people see the light and that soon the whole world will see. Jaden cluelessly believes that they were exposed to lots of white paint fumes which causes Chazz and his groupees to react in shock and embarrassment. He angrily states that they are the crazy ones. Jaden wanted to challenge Chazz, but Alexis decides to do it because she feels it is right that she defend the Obelisks. Meanwhile, Sartorius is playing with his tarot cards. He is upset because his predictions have turned out to be false. Jaden was supposed to lose his last Duel against Aster, but he won instead despite Sartorius's predictions. When he sees another tarot card fall to the ground, he realizes it means that Aster is no longer needed and that it is really Jaden he needs in order to conquer the world. Back at Duel Academy, Chazz and Alexis get ready to Duel in the arena, along with Jaden and the others and the new members of the Society. Chazz keeps boasting that he can see the future and that is how he wins. Chazz plays the Spell card Infernal White. Now, for the rest of the Duel, Alexis can see the cards in his hand. He also summons Armed Dragon Level 3 (1200) and places one card face down. Because of Infernal White, whenever Alexis's turn starts, she loses 600 life points (3400 LP). She summons Cyber Tutu (1000) and equips her with the spell card Angel Wings, which lets her attack directly. She knows Chazz’s face down is Mystical Space Typhoon, which would destroy her Spell card and doesn't know why Chazz didn’t play it. She attacks him directly (Chazz: 3000 LP) and thanks to Tutu, he also loses 300 more life points when she attacks directly (2700 LP). She ends her turn by placing two cards face down, one of which Chazz destroys with Mystical Space Typhoon. He claims to see the future and that he knew what the card would be, so he waited until Alexis played it, but she plans to ruin his monster with her other face down. Chazz knew what Alexis was planning and came up with a new strategy to counter it. Alexis starts to see an image of the Wheel of Fate behind Chazz and gets scared. Atticus believes that Chazz may be revealing his cards, but he’s playing them to throw Alexis off and cause her to pay more attention to his cards than her own, which is making her lose confidence. Chazz plays the Spell card Level Down!, which decreases the level of his Armed Dragon Level 5 down two levels so that he can summon it without a sacrifice (2400). He uses Armed Dragon Level 5 to destroy Tutu (Alexis: 2000 LP) and Armed Dragon Level 3 to attack her directly (800 LP). Since Tutu was destroyed with Angel Wings on, Alexis gets to draw another card, but Chazz sacrifices Armed Dragon Level 5 to summon Armed Dragon Level 7 (2800). Alexis starts to really panic, but Atticus helps her out by singing her a song that helps her confidence. Alexis loses 600 points because of Infernal White (200 LP) and plays Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. She summons Cyber Petite Angel (300), which lets her add the Spell card Machine Angel Ritual to her hand. She plays it, sacrificing Cyber Petite Angel and Cyber Prima to summon Cyber Angel Dakini (2700). Her special ability forces Chazz to choose which monster it would attack and he picks the Level 3 Dragon, which is destroyed. Alexis ends her turn with two face-down cards, convinced that no matter what Chazz plays, the duel will end in a draw or a victory for her. Chazz says that Alexis should just give up and join the Society of Light. Chazz draws and plays the Spell card Magical Mallet, which allows him to add his hand into his deck, shuffle it, and draw the same number of cards. He sacrifices Armed Dragon Level 7 to summon Armed Dragon Level 10 (3000) and equips it with the spell White Veil, which destroys all of Alexis’ spell and trap cards when it attacks Cyber Angel Dakini and she loses the Duel. Alexis collapses to the ground and her friends run to her side to see if she is alright. She simply gets back up and says that she has seen the light. Chazz says that soon, everyone will, and become members of the Society of Light. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Alexis Rhodes Turn 1: Chazz Chazz draws "Infernal White" and subsequently activates it. Now Chazz must play with his hand revealed. During each of Alexis' Standby Phases, she will take 600 damage. Chazz's hand contains "Armed Dragon LV3", "Armed Dragon LV5", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Chthonian Polymer" and "Level Modulation". Chazz then Normal Summons "Armed Dragon LV3" (1200/900) in Attack Position and Sets "Mystical Space Typhoon". Turn 2: Alexis Alexis draws. During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Infernal White" activates (Alexis 4000 → 3400). Alexis then Normal Summons "Cyber Tutu" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Angel Wing", equipping it to "Cyber Tutu". "Cyber Tutu" attacks directly via its own effect (Chazz 4000 → 3000). Since "Cyber Tutu" inflicted Battle Damage, the first effect of "Angel Wing" activates, inflicting 300 damage to Chazz (Chazz 3000 → 2700). Alexis then Sets two cards. On Alexis' End Phase, Chazz activates his face-down "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Alexis' face-down "Hallowed Life Barrier". Alexis intends to activate her face-down "Pure Pupil" when Chazz activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV3" to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV5". Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws "Level Down!" and subsequently activates it to reduce the Level of "Armed Dragon LV5" by two until the End Phase ("Armed Dragon LV5": Level 5 → 3). Chazz then Normal Summons "Armed Dragon LV5" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. "Armed Dragon LV5" attacks and destroys "Cyber Tutu" (Alexis 3400 → 2000). Since "Angel Wing" was sent to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, allowing Alexis to draw one card. "Armed Dragon LV3" attacks directly (Alexis 2000 → 800). During the End Phase, Chazz activates the last effect of "Armed Dragon LV5" to Tribute the latter and Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 4: Alexis Alexis draws "Pot of Greed". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Infernal White" activates (Alexis 800 → 200). Alexis then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards (one of which "Cyber Petit Angel"). Alexis then Normal Summons "Cyber Petit Angel" (300/200) in Attack Position. Since "Cyber Petit Angel" was summoned, Alexis activates its effect, adding "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. Aleixs then activates "Machine Angel Ritual" to Tribute "Cyber Petit Angel" and "Cyber Prima" from her hand and Ritual Summon" "Cyber Angel Dakini" (2700/2400) in Attack Position. Since "Cyber Angel Dakini" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, forcing Chazz to destroy one of his monsters. Chazz chooses to destroy "Armed Dragon LV3". Alexis then Sets two cards. Alexis intends to activate her face-down "Doble Passe" when Chazz attacks with "Armed Dragon LV7" which will end the Duel in a draw. She also plans to activate her face-down "Angel Blast" if Chazz intends to activate the effect of "Armed Dragon LV7". Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws "Magical Mallet" and subsequently activates it to return "Chthonian Polymer" and "Level Modulation" to his Deck and draw two new cards ("Armed Dragon LV10" and "White Veil"). Chazz then Tributes "Armed Dragon LV7" in order to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV10" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "White Veil", equipping it to "Armed Dragon LV10". "Armed Dragon LV10" attacks "Dakini", but Alexis activates her face-down "Doble Passe" in response. The effect of "White Veil" then activates, negating the activation of "Doble Passe" and destroying it as well as destroying Alexis' other two Set cards. "Armed Dragon LV10" destroys "Dakini" (Alexis 200 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the original, when Asuka decides to duel Manjoume, Junko and Momoe both offer to duel instead. In the dub, they simply protest the idea of dueling Chazz. * In the dub, Atticus sings a song in order to motivate Alexis to keep going. Errors * In the dub, when Chazz summons "Armed Dragon LV3", its ATK is shown in a Life Point graphic instead of an ATK point graphic. * In the dub, Alexis accidentally refers to the damage effect of "Angel Wing" as being an effect of "Cyber Tutu". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.